


Nice And Dry

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Xisuma is tired and gets drunk, that's it.Doc is a gentleman.
Relationships: Docm77/Xisumavoid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Nice And Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Drinking, suggestive themes!!!!

Xisuma was exhausted. 

That wasn't exactly new for the admin, he had spent many nights staying up to fix diffrent things and bugs on the sever, so one more night of no sleep wouldn't kill him. 

But, when the clock strikes 1AM and Xisuma is still in the shopping district walking around. He considers it might be a problem after all. 

Oh, and It had stared raining about an hour ago. 

Very heavily. 

Xisuma groaned and wiped the water from his visor, quickly growing irritated when even more water obscured his vision. He squinted through his visor and looked around, trying to find a place that would be decent enough to find cover in. His eyes focus on Grians barge, the build looking sturdy. 

And dry. 

Xisuma ran over and stood in the shop, sighing in relief when he was granted protection from the storm outside. Xisuma paused before reaching up and pulling his helmet off, resting it on the ground as he sat down on one of the barrels. 

He liked the rain, it was relaxing and made his mind calm down somewhat. Just, not it big quantities like this. Xisuma ran a hand through his thankfully dry hair, huffing when his finger caught a few knots,and he promised himself he would brush it when he got home later. He sighed softy, leaning back against on his hands, tilting his head back to look up at the night sky, watching rain run down the glass roof of Grian barge. 

Inviting Grian had been a good move, the small prankster that could make the coldest of people crack a smile and laugh at his pranks. Said pranks could cause some trouble though, if the Civil war in season 6 was anything to go by. 

Xisuma suddenly couldn't stop his mind from drifting to a certain creeper hybrid. 

Xisuma closed his eyes, breathing in the cool night air. The 'war' had been fun, most of the time both teams spent there time laughing at each others antics. The leader of star team would regularly joke and laugh at somthing Grian or the other team had done, his face would light up, a grin would stretch across his face and-

Xisuma groaned, his face flushing slighty. 

He thought he had gotten over this little.....Crush? 

Ever since the civil war, ever since fighting alongside Doc, Xisuma had been having thoughts about him that weren't strictly....platonic. The admin could remember they way Doc eyes would darken whenever PVP was involved. His lab coat always open enough to show off his toned stomach and chest, the muscle he had obvious to anyone with eyes. 

Xisuma frowned. This was a problem. 

Xisuma suddenly jumped when the sound of fireworks could be heard over head, and looked up just in time to see a familiar man drop through the roof of Grians barge and land a few feet away from him. 

Doc. 

Xisuma blinked and watched as the creeper cursed and pulled of his elytra, growling when he realized the durability was almost nothing. Doc grunted and turned-

-looking right at the exhausted admin. 

Doc raised a brow. "X? What are you doing here, man?" Doc walked over to Xisuma and lent on a barrel next to him, close enough that their knees were brushing. 

Xisuma smiled slighty. "Oh yknow, couldn't sleep is all..." Xisuma suddenly frowned when a bitter smell hit him, making him cringe slightly. "Uh, what's that smell?"

Doc laughing and pulled a bottle out of his inventory, holding it out to Xisuma. He quickly realized it was a half drunken bottle of vodka, and he raised a brow at Doc. "Really? Where did you even get that?" 

The creeper grinned, before opening the bottle. "Bdubs, he bet he could drink more them me, I coundlt let the challenge go unanswered, could I?" He laughed. "I won, he passed out after drinking two bottles, this one" He held up the bottle. "Is my third" 

Xisuma laughed and shook his head. "You and your challenges..." Xisuma watched as Doc took another mouth full of the alcohol, amazed at how the creeper could drink it so effortlessly. Xisuma watched Docs Adam apple Bob with each swallow, his own mouth going dry for no apparent reason. 

Doc licked his lips and held the bottle to Xisuma, raising a brow. "You want some?" 

Xisuma quickly grabbed the bottle and drank it quickly, trying not to focus on Docs almost smug smirk. 

!!!!

Hours later and Xisuma was giggling, sat on the floor and leaning on Docs shoulder. 

The creeper chuckled and grabbed the now empty bottle from Xisumas hands, rooling his eye when Xisuma almost whined. "None of that, you freaking light weight"

Xisuma laughed and rested his head against Docs shoulder, smiled with flushed cheeks. "How dare you! I'm not a light weight....." Xisuma yawned. "I'm just..tired"

Doc frowned at that, and looked down at the smaller man, noticing not for the first time, that he had heavy bags under his eyes. Doc sighed and looking out side, at was still only about 4 in the morning and the rain was still coming down. Doc sighed. "Well, we cant exactly go anywhere, your to...." Doc scoffed when Xisuma glared at him. ".....Tipsy, and my elytra is worthless till' I can fix it...." Doc lent back against tha barrels, suddenly aware that he and Xisuma were sitting on the floor. 

Xisuma laughed and burned his face in Doc neck, breathing in the smell of gun powder and rain. Xisumas body seemed to have a mind of it own, his arms moving to wrap around Docs neck and more or less crawl I'm his lap, legs hooked over Docs hips. 

Doc breathing stopped when he felt Xisuma move to his lap, his robotic hand holding Xisumas back incase his fell and the other resting on the admins leg. Doc shivered when he felt Xisuma take a deep breath in, before letting it out against Docs skin, making his fur stand on end slighty. 

Xisumas gotta be really drunk to do something like this.

Xisuma smiled happily and moved impossibly closer, pressing his chest against Docs and placing a hand on Docs bare chest. 

Doc licked his lips. "X? You okay?" All he got in response was a light giggle. Doc froze when he felt a open mouth kiss be placed against his neck, the unexpected contact making Doc shiver and heat pool in his stomach. Doc grunted when he felt Xisuma bite in to his skin, then groaned when Xisumas hips began to rotate on top of him. 

Xisuma laughed breathlessly and pulled back, holding Docs face in his hands and rolling his hips, the friction between building quickly. Xisuma grinned and lent until his lips were brushing against Docs. "Come on Doc..." He whispered, voice teasing. 

"Do something...."

Doc eye fluttered shut, trying to stop himself from thrusting up against Xisuma as he clenched his jaw, hands gripping Xisuma hips. Doc couldn't stop the breathy groan that escaped him when he felt Xisumas hands trail down to his stomach and rest there, the contact almost burning. 

Doc could feel Xisumas panting breath against his lips, and he almost lent in. He almost let himself taste something he had longed for since forever. But then, a familiar, bitter smell hit his nose. 

Xisuma was a light weight, half a bottle of vodka had more or less made him completely incoherent. 

Xisuma wasn't in the right mind. 

So, Doc pulled away. 

Doc shifted out from underneath Xisumas, and stood to his feet, staring down at the other. Doc sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No...." He said quietly, not meeting Xisumas eyes. "No, your not in the right mind...."

Doc felt his heart almost shatter at the look of pure heartbreak that appeared on Xisumas face, and he could only watch helplessly as Xisuma pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. Doc shifted awkwardly as he watched the admin glance up at him, eyes glassy. 

"I'm sorry...." Xisuma mumbled, blinked rapidly. "I just.....I want....." Xisuma sniffed. 

"I-I want you...."

Doc closed his eyes against the heat flowing through his body, and he forced himself to kneel next to Xisuma. "Xisuma.....Your drunk...." Xisuma looked up at the creeper. 

"But! So are you!"

Doc chuckled softly. "Not really, I can think straight, you cant. So if we-.....I would be taking advantage of you Xisuma" Doc said softly, heart clenching when Xisuma looked at him with confused teary eyes. 

"But, I want you Doc....please?" Xisuma moved to wrap his arms around Doc neck, this time holding him in a gentle embrace. "Please, I-I need you...." Doc swallowed roughly and bit his lip. 

"Xisuma...." Said man pulled back to kiss Docs cheek, softy chaste kisses as His hands threaded through Docs hair. Doc groaned and grabbed Xisuma shoulders, pushing him away and pinning him with a hard, almost glare. 

"Xisuma, no" 

Xisuma blinked at Doc, his foggy mind confused by the stern voice. Then he frowned, eyes stinging once again. "I-is it me?" He asked, eyes falling to the ground and voice shaking. "A-am I not Y-your type? Is there s-something wrong with me?" Xisumas breath hitched in a sob. 

Docs eye softened, and he sighed quietly. "No, no, I do.....want you-" Doc held up a hand at Xisuma hopeful expression. "-not right now, not when your like this...."

Xisuma sniffed and nodded, guilt and sadness swirling around inside of him like a hurricane. "O-okay...." Xisuma wiped his eyes. "....I'm sorry..."

Doc smiled and pulled Xisuma into his chest, leaning against the barrels once again. "Its okay.." Doc placed a kiss on the top of Xisuma head, smiling when Xisumas body went limp against him. 

"Now, sleep...."

And for once, in his drunken state of mind, Xisuma did. 

!!!!

"-holy shit, what did I just walk in on?!" 

Xisuma groaned and forced his eyes open, flinching at the harsh light that his his face and made the pounding in his head worsen. Xisuma looked up to see a familiar blonde and red jumper staring down at him with a wide grin. 

Grian laughed. "Wow, in my shop? You guys couldn't fine a nice house or anything?" 

Xisuma frowned in confusion, then froze when somthing moved underneath him, something tightening around his waist and a deep groan filling the space between them. Xisuma pushed himself up, staring down with wide eyes when he noticed what he was led on. 

Doc. 

The creeper glared up at Grian and pushed himself up to sit. "Shut up you gremlin...." Doc looked to see Xisuma sat next to him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Doc chuckled. "You good X?"

The admin licked his lips and nodded, huffing when it made his headache worse. "Y-yeah...." Xisuma blinked. "What, happened?" 

Grian grinned. "You guys fuc-"

"Grian!" Doc jumped to his feet and almost dived at the small blond, only for Grian to laugh loudly and shoot up into the sky, his laugh carrying in the wind. 

Doc growled and turned back to the admin, staring down at him with a frown. "How are you feeling?"

Xisuma smiled sheepishly. "I've got a headache, and my throat is as dry as the dessert but..." Xisuma sighed. "I can only remember certain things about last night. There was vodka and rain but.....that's it" Xisuma ran a hand through his hair, quickly realizing he was without his helmet.

Doc huffed and pulled Xisuma to his feet, reaching behind some barrels to grab a familiar painted helmet. "Yeah, nothing....else really happened" Doc grinned. "Except me finding out your a real light weight when it come to drinking"

Xisuma laughed, grabbing the helmet and moving to put it on. "Yeah well, I dont drink that often so-" 

Suddenly, imagines of flushing skin and breaths on his neck was flashing through his mind. The phantom feel of strong hands, one cold and one warm, gripping his hips. His own rolling, pleasure shooting up his spine and falling breath. 

Xisuma froze. 

Oh shit.

Xisuma looked up to Doc to see the creeper looking at him with concern, and the admins eyes trailed down to his throat where a dark purple bruise was forming on the skin. Xisuma face flushed. "Uh.... I did something stupid last night, didn't I?"

Doc laughed softly, shaking his head. "No no, nothing....to bad...." Doc watched as Xisumas eyes seemed to be pinned on his neck, and he frowned in confusion at why he would be staring-

-shit, Doc had a hickey, didn't he?

Doc groaned and raised a hand to slap over the mark. "Dude, dont worry about it"

Xisuma looked away, face red and feeling ashamed of himself. "I didn't mean-....whatever I did, i-im so so sorry"

Xisuma closed his eyes, turning on his feet. "I've got to- I'll see you later Doc"

Before the admin could even take a single step, something grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He yelped as he was spun, his head pounding in time with his heart as his face almost collided against a strong chest. Xisuma looked down and forced his eyes to focus on the sleeve of Doc coat, his face flushing when he realized his hands were pressed against Docs chest.

Doc sighed and rested his chin on Xisumas hair, running a hand up and down the admins back. "Just....." Doc frowned. "....I wanted to, yknow? I really did but....you were..."

Xisuma nodded sheepishly. "I-I was...drunk, I know..." Xisuma paused, closing his eyes as even more memories of the night before came rushing back. ".....Do you still want to?...." He mumbled, not moving from where he rested against Docs chest.

The creeper chuckled, kissing Xisuma forehead, before cupping his chin and making the other look up at him, smiling softly. "Do you?" Xisuma swallowed roughly.

Then nodded, face still flushed red.

Doc grinned, moving down to brush his lips against Xisumas. "Then, meet me at my bace tonight..." Doc smirked. He ran his hands to grip Xisumas hips, rubbing over the clothed skin and making Xisuma shudder. 

Xisuma groaned breathlessly, licking his lips, and again nodded.

Doc chuckled, placing a small kiss to the side of Xisumas mouth, before making his way to the entrance of barge and towards the neither portal, giving one last grin over his shoulder. 

"See you later, baby"

Xisuma watched as Doc disappeared out of site, and sighed shakily, feeling heat settle in his stomach as he thought back to the hungry look Doc had giving him before leaving. 

.....He needed to shower, and a nap.

!!!!

Xisuma panted as he led against the blankets, sweat beading on his forehead and whole body shaking with aftershocks of pleasure from his high, above him, Doc let out a breathless chuckle. 

Xisuma panted and raised his arms to wrap around Docs neck, pulling the other down to lay beside him. He giggled and kissed at Doc cheek, cuddling into Doc chest. 

Doc wrapped his arms around Xisumas naked waist. "So, did you enjoy that?"

Xisuma laughed softy, face flushing for a different reason then pleasure. "Uh, yeah I did...." Xisuma bit his lip. 

"Doc, is this....like a uh, one time thing?"

Doc frowned at that, looking down at Xisuma. "....I dont sleep around Xisuma, I'll sleep with someone only if I...." Doc sighed, burying his face in Xisuma lose sweat hair. "....if I have....feelings, for them"

Xisuma smiled happily, eyes turning glassy. ".....me too..." Xisuma kissed Doc on the lips, grinning softly and staring in Doc eye. 

"....I....love you, Doc..."

Doc grinned, face almost glowing with relief as he kissed Xisuma with more force the admin had dared to use. 

"I love you to, X"

They both led there, sweaty and exhausted and naked, the blankets thrown the the floor and clothes all over the room. 

And they loved each other.

And that all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!!!


End file.
